Eh-rohn Shay
Eh-rohn Shay is the eldest son of Darth Andrekios. From an early age, his affinity to the Force was apparent, and Andrekios immediately took steps to train his son. For 16 years, Eh-rohn learned lightsaber combat and how to use the force. In addition, Eh-rohn believed that the greatest strength one could have is knowledge. With that, Eh-rohn studied science, mathematics, and was extremely interested in politics. As his training progressed, Eh-rohn's powers grew to an immense state, so much so that he collapsed a tower within House Shay's grounds. The destruction of the tower was covered up as an earthquake. Andrekios had always been weary of what his eldest son could become, and, fearing his power, ultimately locked him away in stasis. Early Life Eh-rohn Shay was born to the legendary Sith, Darth Andrekios. From the moment of his conception, Eh-rohn was pampered, and his father found it necessary to shield his son from outside life, in fears of him being targeted. Eh-rohn's innate Force abilities showed themselves at an early age, and his father took steps to train him. During his training, Andrekios likened Eh-rohn to a much younger version of himself, hungering for knowledge and ways to advance his own power and skills. Eh-rohn was extremely proficient in the use of telekinesis and lightning. Eh-rohn had a very straight to the point outlook on life. He believed that everything is as the Force wills it to be, but he also believed that the Force is a tool to be used to lord over the weak. Because of this outlook, the few who knew of Eh-rohn's existence did not know whether he favored the Light or the Dark. Like his father, Eh-rohn learned many forms of lightsaber combat, and placed preference on the Niman Form. His training would go on for 16 years. He would also study the prominent members of the Imperium, learning their history, their skills, their philosophy, and their general attitude. He held a firm belief that the first step to defeating an enemy is to know them. Imprisonment Near the end of his training, Andrekios learne that Eh-rohn could learn Force abilities that took years to master in a matter of weeks. Andrekios also sensed growing strike within Eh-rohn, an ideal of nihilism clashing with his own beliefs. Andrekios kept a close eye on Eh-rohn, and, after Eh-rohn used the force to level a tower within House Shay, Andrekios felt that it was necessary to imprison Eh-rohn until he could find a proper way to temper his son's growing aggression. The following events would scar House Shay for eternity. Andrekios had sent for a large group of his disciples to bring Eh-rohn to his stasis pod. Time passed, and Andrekios went searching for the team, only to find all of them slaughtered by Eh-rohn. Before Andrekios could speak to his son, Eh-rohn attacked him. Their duel progressed through the inner house, and out to the courtyard. The sheer intensity of their utilization of the Force caused many deaths within House Shay grounds. Eh-rohn gained the upper hand, but was quickly defeated after his father revealed his last resort, entering Oneness with the Force, an ability he had only used once before. Surviving eyewitnesses described this state as a maelstrom of luminous Force energy that poured from a calm center. This sudden blast of pure Force energy rendered Eh-rohn unconscious, and temporarily blinded him. Andrekios took this opportunity to place Eh-rohn in stasis, hoping that his son would be held long enough for him to find a solution. Reported Release from Stasis In the aftermath of the collapse of the wall, a prominent disturbance in the Force was felt by all Force-attuned Imperium citizens. Darth Andrekios immediately likened this disturbance to his son escaping captivity. Andrekios stated that his son would not stop until he reached what he believed was his son's ultimate goal: destruction of everything. Skills and Abilities Eh-rohn's training was intense and very precise. He learned almost all the forms of lightsaber combat and learned numerous Force techniques from his father. He is proficient in the use of telekinesis, Force lightning, Force grip, and many others. Because he was the son of Andrekios, it could be heavily implied that Eh-rohn could learn to achieve Oneness. Eh-rohn was also conditioned to resist forms of mind control. Eh-rohn, like his father, displays an affinity for science and technology, and has studied many unknown forms of technology. His former calm demeanor caught most off-guard and he uses this to his advantage. Eh-rohn is a realist, and he purveys this to his colleagues. Being isolated from the world, Eh-rohn does not understand most emotions including sadness, lust, pride, fear, and most notably, love. The only emotion he has become familiar with is hate, and he uses his hatred of his father to draw strength.